


Escapism

by C0D3NAM3V1P3R



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, Everything's Fine?, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Infinite Forest (Destiny), M/M, Memorial Sight, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Real Simulations, Nothing's Fine, Simulation, Temporary Character Death, non-established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0D3NAM3V1P3R/pseuds/C0D3NAM3V1P3R
Summary: "Leaving so soon?" Saint stayed seated as he watched Osiris make his leave. He scoffed and took another sip of his tea. Looking at the untouched tea across from him. "I said this before and I'll say it again. You are always welcome here and to stay as long as you wish. I enjoy our time together no matter how brief they are, Osiris."
Relationships: Osiris/Saint-14 (Destiny), Osiris14
Kudos: 23





	Escapism

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Comic in Question](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/566551) by Unknown. 



> This is a story based off a comic I read before Saint-14 was confirmed to be coming back to Destiny 2 alive (You should definitely read it I'm sure it's better then this!) . It got at my heart strings so I wanted to write something myself. This comic solidified this ship for me in a good angsty way. T^T

Osiris knew he was only hurting himself more and more every time he went to go see him. In this alternate timeline where everything was fine. Earth was fine. The city was fine. They were fine... he was fine... 

_Alive_

__

__

That was one of his biggest regrets. That somehow Osiris allowed the other to die. Osiris expected him to give up. To turn around and give up his search for him. But the Titan was tenacious as ever. Enough so that it got him killed. It's his own fault for running away not wanted to be found... Was Osiris afraid? Afraid that he'd let the other down by refusing to go back to the Last City with him...? Or that he'd inevitably accept? 

It didn't matter now... Osiris slowly walked through the small triangular timeline gate. As he emerged the Warlock robes he was wearing turned to more casual clothes. What he would wear if everything was fine. And there he was... the legendary Titan himself. Making Osiris's favorite tea almost like he was expecting him. 

_Saint-14_

__

__

"Warlock!" Saint's voice boomed over everything else when he heard the other enter his small place. "I'm glad you can make it once again. Come. Sit. Take a break have some tea." The Titan commanded as usual. He wasn't one to take 'No' for an answer when it comes to such small requests. To him Osiris taking a much needed break was a small request. Little does he know, nor will he ever know, just how busy the Warlock truly was. 

"Thank you, Saint." The Titan was as accommodating as always. Osiris sat down at the small table. Out of reflex his hands smoothed out the back of his pants. Thinking he was still wearing his Warlock robes and didn’t what to bunch them up. Let alone sit on them if he was wearing them. Osiris sighed, realizing what he just did. Saint set a cup of tea in front of the Warlock before sitting down at the opposite end. 

"Working hard, as usual." Saint poked fun at Osiris. Chuckling lightly to himself as he held his own cup of tea close to his face plates. "It's always good to see you, my friend. It just pains me to see you looking more and more tired every time I see you Osiris..." For once the thick Russian accent was filled with concern and not overly excited about something like he usually was. The Titan is always so upbeat and chipper despite any given situation... but that deep concerning tone directed towards him... it made Osiris's heart ache a little. 

"Work is work. If I'm not doing anything on Mercury no one else is going to." Osiris put it bluntly as he reached for the cup of tea. He couldn't drink it due to this place not being real but a simulation. But he could smell the beautiful aroma. 

This is what is would feel like if everything was at a standstill. If he was back at the Last City and everything was fine. The sun peeking through the curtains lighting up his tattooed arms, heating up his skin nicely. The smell of the tea Saint always makes just for him every time he visits. To be in the company of someone he cares about deeply... but this... it'll never happen. No matter the times he has tried to change things the Titan always dies. There is nothing he can do to stop it. And that was truly heartbreaking. 

"But everyone, from a great Warlock..." Saint gestured across the table at Osiris. "... to a powerful Titan...!" He boastfully gestured to himself. "Needs a break, Osiris. The City? Is finally at peace. The people? Able to walk to around without a care in the world. Heck, even children playing and laughing in the streets again! Birds nesting in the Tower walls!" Saint sound most excited about the wild life. It almost made Osiris forget that this wasn't a real timeline. Almost. He seemed so genuinely happy and that caused the edge of his lip to curl up slightly. Almost unnoticeable to someone not paying very close attention. 

"You know I wasn't one to settle down just because everything is going alright for once. There is always work to be done. Things to do..." The Warlock couldn't say more of what he was doing. "My research and my studies of the Vex come first." Osiris nearly regretted it as soon as he said it. Somehow even with Saint being an Exomind he could see his slightly hurt expression. That something like that was more important to the Warlock then the Titan himself... 

"I know it's hard to truly pin you down, Osiris. You're not one to stay in one place for too long and I can respect that." The Titan took a sip of the tea he made. "You are always welcome here. Anytime you wish I'll be here to keep you company. Or you keep this war-torn Titan company! Ha!" Saint laughed. 

Osiris got up... he couldn't take it anymore. Despite his own harsh tones and dismissive attitude Saint was always so welcoming. So kind. To put those things aside and reassure the Warlock that he could stay for as long as he'd like. he thought himself above such things. This type of escapism from the grim reality of the Titan's uncontrollable demise. 

_There is only one reality_

__

__

"Leaving so soon?" Saint stayed seated as he watched Osiris make his leave. He scoffed and took another sip of his tea. Looking at the untouched tea across from him. "I said this before and I'll say it again. You are always welcome here and to stay as long as you wish. I enjoy our times together no matter how brief they are, Osiris." 

And with that the Warlock left without a word. Daring not to look back at those disappointed purple optics. Heading through the warp gate, his robes reappearing as he exited the fake reality that he constructed. Why does he do that to himself? Is it some sort of punishment to himself? Some underline torture he is unaware of? Sagira doesn't say a word.... knowing full well that her Guardian's hurt is deeply embedded within himself. In his heart. Osiris may not admit it, or is too proud to, but he dearly misses Saint. 

But... The Warlock needed to remind himself that he can’t have such luxuries. Using his three Prophecy Tablets Osiris created another triangular warp gate and quietly went through. Like always Sagira stayed silent. Knowing full well what the Warlock was doing. For he does this every time after visiting Saint in the constructed simulation. 

Osiris was visiting the Vex created memorial for the Legendary Titan. His body stone. Beautiful deep lavender ribbons flowing around his suspended form. Light shone perfectly on the spot he is laid to rest. Green vegetation growing on the walls and steps the Warlock was climbing to get to him. 

_This was Osiris’s true reality. The one he must live with forever... his biggest regret._

__

__

Osiris reached out and put his hand on the Saint’s cold, unmoving ones. Why couldn’t he have stopped this from happening? Was it his pride? Perhaps his own selfish reasons to not be burdened by continuing to be the Warlock Vanguard? Just so he can pursue the Vex... whatever the reason he didn’t even fully know himself. 

The Warlock leaned down. Enough so that he could touch their foreheads together. Hand still placed firmly on the others. Eye’s closed he stayed like that for a couple of moments longer... before quickly turning to leave back down the stairs and towards the warp gate. 

Sagira was still quiet as she followed behind her Guardian. No quirky attitude or cheeky tone... Just... 

_Silence_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! I don't know if I'll continue this fic in all honesty...
> 
> Please tell me if I made any mistakes!! I'm not the best writer and make quite a bit... ^^'


End file.
